


Always find me.

by Bluebuell33



Series: Sherlock and Me [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, Greg finds out, Hurt John, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: John gets taken during a case. The boys move forward in their relationship with their first kiss.





	Always find me.

The first thing John noticed as he began to wake was the rain still lightly hitting the window panes and the second, he was on the couch with the warm body of Sherlock still wrapped in his arms, half draped across him with the mess of black curls on his shoulder. 

They had been through so much in the last few days, with John being taken by the smugglers during a case. It had taking Sherlock almost two days to find him locked in an empty warehouse having been tied to a chair and beaten.      

John thought back to before that, it had been a month earlier that they had talked about maybe being an "Us". Sherlock had said he cared for John, but then it was left there. John had started to softly touch Sherlock during the days after this. Just small things, touching Sherlock's hand when handing him his tea or touching his hair as he walked by him in the kitchen. 

He had noticed that even though Sherlock had seemed surprised at first, he was now starting touch John back. He would put his hand on John's shoulder when they were on a case to show him an observation or take his hand to point out a clue. 

These little touches meant the world to John, it was the baby steps to something great, he thought. 

Then John was taken during the smuggler case. He had no doubt that Sherlock would find him, he always did, it was just a matter of time. So, he kept his mouth shut and dealt with the beatings, giving them no answers to the questions they asked.

John had been trained in the army to deal with this sort of thing, plus it was not the first time he had been taken during a case. When Sherlock burst through the door on the second day surprising the guard in the room with a right hook, John's heart swelled with pride and love watching this beautiful man with his belstaff coat wiping behind him take out the guard then cross the room to untied him. 

"Knew you would find me." John said with a smile, wincing a bit at the pain, he was glad to see Sherlock. 

Sherlock didn't say anything as he cut him free. Once John stood up, he found himself pulled against Sherlock's chest with Sherlock's lips crushing against his. John didn't move for a moment as his mind fought to catch up. 

Then it all clicked, Sherlock was kissing him! As his mind began to function again, he started kissing back. It was like no kiss he had ever had, there was something so beautiful and different about this. 

Sherlock murmured between kisses " I am so sorry, they hurt you John, they hurt you." 

"It's ok, I'm ok Sherlock." 

They stood there kissing and holding each other for what seemed like forever, until John heard throat clearing behind Sherlock.  He looked over Sherlock's shoulder to see Detective Lestrade standing there with a smirk on his face. 

"Greg." John said returning his smile. 

"So, this is happening now?" Greg asked with a laugh.  John just shrugged with a smile.

"Obviously." Sherlock snapped as he turned and began to walk out of the room pulling John by the hand. 

"Sherlock, I am going to need statements from you both." 

"You will get them later right now, John needs to be checked over and he needs rest." Sherlock pointed out giving Greg a look almost daring him to say anything against this. 

Greg gave him a look back, but just stood there and let them go.

As they walked outside into the rain and found a cab, John told Sherlock he didn't need to go to the A&E, so they headed back to Baker Street instead holding hands the whole ride. 

Once home John had taking a long hot shower, checked all the bruises then dressed and walked out to the sitting room. He found Sherlock sitting in his chair with his hands steepled under his chin watching him.  

"You should rest, John." 

"Only if you rest as well. I am guessing you have not slept since I was taken. Am I right?"

"You know I need far less sleep then most." Sherlock began. 

"I know, I know." John said as he walked over to the couch to lay down. 

Sherlock followed him over sitting on the coffee table next to him. 

"John, I am sorry it took me so long to find you. You were hurt because of me." Sherlock's eyes were filled with worry. 

"I am ok, Sherlock. Just a few bruises nothing that won’t heal in a couple of days." John replied as he closed his eyes stretching out on the couch. 

He reached out to grab Sherlock's hand pulling him on to the couch. Sherlock curled against him, placing a hand on his chest. 

"I wanted to hurt them all for causing you pain." Sherlock said into his shoulder. 

John run his hand through Sherlock's curls as they laid there wrapped in each other. 

This is where John had woken up, still holding the brilliant man he loved. He gently kissed the top of Sherlock's head, smiling down at him, so glad he had falling asleep too. 

"John?" Came a voice from his shoulder.

"Yes Sherlock?"

" I would very much like to kiss you again." Sherlock said quietly looking up at him. 

John smiled then leaned down to capture Sherlock's lips in a soft simple kiss. 

As they laid there wrapped in each other's arms, gently kissing, John's heart was soaring with love for this beautiful genius detective that was all his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who have enjoyed my simple sweet stories. I think there is going to be at least one more. :)


End file.
